hope again
by lishabird
Summary: I want you to know something about me. I have never found ANY source of a never ending hope in my life. The way i react to most situations are by anger, hoplessness, and indifference. At least, thats how i used to be. Strong language. D/G oneshot. alt uni


_Disclaimer: Of course I own Harry potter, are you crazy? I own draco, and Harry, and sever-- AHHHH no please don't hurt me!! ok I don't own them!! I only own the plot!_

_A/N Ok this is my first time writing fan fiction, so please don't be to harsh. I think I did pretty well but if I need some work please tell me :-)_

_**HOPE AGAIN**_

I want you to know something about me. I have _never_ found **ANY** source of a never ending hope in my life. The way I react to most situations are by anger, hopelessness, and indifference.

At least, that's how I used to be.

That all changed one fateful night as I was strolling through the dungeons, I was just passing the potions room when I heard it.

Somebody had screamed from a door on my right, I recognized it to be an unused classroom. I ran through, and was surprised when I got there. I expected to see something horrible, like someone being raped.

Instead I found one miss Ginevra Weasley sitting in a pile of books.

"What the hell did you scream for? You gave me a fucking heart attack!" I said.

She jumped at me voice.

"What the hell do you want malfoy?" She asked with malice in her voice.

"I heard a scream and came running." I sneered.

"Look at all this work i have to do! Why the fuck wouldn't i scream?" She replied

"What are you doing here she-Weasel, its after midnight. 15 points from Gryffindor."

She glared at me.

"I know I'm sexy, but do you have to stare?" I asked, smirking at her.

She gave another scream of frustration.

"What is it with you and that fucking ego of yours? You walk around here like your better than everyone just because you have money, well guess what? Your just an arrogant asshole that means nothing to anyone. No one fucking cares about you, so why don't you just Suck my dick?!"

I stood there with my mouth gaping open. I knew she was right, but damn! She Weasel had guts!

She glared at me for a few moments, and then burst out laughing!

"You should see the look on your face!" She guffawed

.

My mouth immediately closed with a snap. She was laughing at me! Me, the prince of slytherin!

After a few minutes she stopped laughing.

" Sorry Malfoy I've just been really stressed lately."

That night we started a tentative friendship. Neither of us were to sure about each other, but our relationship grew.

By the Christmas holidays i had asked her to be my girlfriend, she had accepted.

On the first day of spring break, the final battle started.

I told Ginny to stay in the castle,

she told me she wanted to fight.

I said no,

she called me an arrogant prick,

and i told her i loved her.

She started crying saying she couldn't lose me, and that she loved me also.

I went out to the battle, and killed 15 death eaters. Including my own father.

"Hello Draco." My father said.

"Father." I acknowledged.

We bowed to each other. Ready to duel, and started circling each other.

"So Draco how's your little blood traitor?"

"She's perfectly safe, somewhere you can not get to."

He changed the subject.

"You know, you've always been a worthless son."

"Stupefy!" I screamed. He dodged it.

"The only worthless thing in this family I see is you!" i said

He sent an Expelliarmus my way, I blocked it.

"You should have come to the dark side Draco, you would have been so promising. You can still be promising. Why don't you join me? You know its where you belong." he said.

"I will never be a fucking death eater!" i screamed at him

"I'll never be like you! I'm not somebody who beats his wife, and cheats on her. I'm not someone who will force my children to do something they don't want to do."

And with that i cast the killing curse. He never expected it.

I have a few scars from the battle but the worst one is the scar that goes from the top corner of my right eye down to my nose.

I got it from a stray sectumsempra. I was blind in that eye for a few hours, but Madam Pomfrey fixed that for me.

That day we had lost many people including Charlie Weasley, Alastor Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, and Dean Thomas. I stayed with Ginny that night so i could comfort her.

Then came my Graduation. I was soon to be out on my own, but first i had something very important to do.

That day i got down on one knee, and i proposed to my amazing girlfriend.

"Ginevra Weasley, you are the most amazing girl i have ever met." I said

She had tears in her eyes.

"I love you with all my heart, and i know you love me too. So i ask you today on bended knee, if you would do me the honor of being my wife."

"YES!"

I stood and put the ring on her finger.

It is one and a half years later, and today is our wedding day.

I'm nervous as hell.

I cant help but have doubts in my mind.

Maybe she'll change her mind, maybe she'll run off saying it was all just a mistake.

I'm standing at the altar, my heart pounding in my ears.

I look at Albus Dumbledore, the man that shall wed us.

He nods to me with that damned twinkle in his eye.

The wedding march starts. I look down the aisle, and my heart stops. There she is in a simple yet elegant white gown. It flows around her feet, and i see she is not wearing shoes.

I look back to her face, and she smiles at me.

She's so beautiful.

She takes my hands as she reaches me, and Dumbledore starts the ceremony.

As we say our I do's, and I kiss my bride, I _**know**_ that I have hope again.


End file.
